Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ 1 \\ 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 4\end{array}\right]$